


A Growing Problem

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, asahi is good at poker, insomnia mention, iwachan owns a flower shop, mentions of suga, oikawa has many friends and now many flowers and a very empty wallet, saso2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Oikawa would find any excuse he could to buy flowers from Iwaizumi's flower shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Growing Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3524273#cmt3524273
> 
> From Bonus Round 1 (Memory)

Oikawa felt like crying. He seriously did.

He was getting kind of broke. He hadn't slept properly in weeks. He had a mountain high pile of work to do, an even taller pile of textbooks to read, and his room was a mess. It probably didn't help that there was about fifty flowers in his room. (Okay, only thirty bouquets and five potted plants but it FELT like fifty.)

Between buying a ridiculous amount of plant life, taking care of said plant life and trying to get anyone he remotely knows to buy flowers from 'Spiky and Fresh Flower Shop', there really wasn't much time to do anything else. He'd also been keeping himself awake late at night thinking of the very handsome yet very adorable shopkeeper of said flower shop and his wonderful, wonderful arms and heavenly voice. Just thinking about it made him sigh.

He probably has to put the blame on Refreshing-kun for taking him there in the first place to help choose flowers for his anniversary. Obviously as much of a lady-killer as he is (and man-eater), he definitely knows more than a thing or two about romance and the importance of flowers. Of course Suga-kun would have come to him for advice. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he owes Mr. Refreshing a total of 3000 yen from poker nights at the dorm. Nope, nothing at all.

He was definitely not grumbling to himself as he followed Suga-kun to the flower store about stupid refreshing crows and their stupidly amazing pokerfaces. And he absolutely did not almost drop his wallet and keys along with his jaw when he saw the godlike magnificence that was Iwaizumi Hajime (according to his nametag). And he absolutely positively most definitely did not slide up to the counter and said the first pick up line that came to his mind. 

“Hey beautiful, do you come here often?”

Iwa-chan had only stared at him with a mix of pure unadulterated fury and confusion which still made him look adorable somehow.

“I work here, dumbass.”

And then Suga-kun whacked him in the back and demanded he pay up and reminded him he still owed Asahi 4000 yen as well.

From that day on, Oikawa had been coming to that flower shop by himself at least every three days to chat it up with Iwa-chan. He made up tons of excuses to buy a new plant or two every time and continuously exclaimed it was because Iwa-chan was the absolute best at his job and there was no one else he can trust for flower choice. It was just a bonus to see his favourite florist blush as prettily as his petunias. 

He also convinced everyone he knew that this flower shop had the best florist and the best flowers and that every occassion can use a flower or two. He had dragged Watari there to get flowers for Watari’s little brother’s graduation, he had Kyoutani come in to buy the venus flytraps his boyfriend wanted, and he even managed to convince Asahi to spend 1000 yen worth of flowers to greet his tiny boyfriend back from his volleyball training camp. Oikawa still owed him another 2000 yen. 

Hence, not only was he broke but now none of his friends will answer his calls because ‘yes, we know where that flower shop is already.’

He was sick of this. He was Oikawa Tooru, the best setter in all of Miyagi and the most loved of all the girls in Tokyo University! He shouldn’t be here moping about the beauty that is Iwa-chan’s biceps and tan skin, he should be out there dating the beauty that is Iwa-chan himself! This was it. He will go and march straight into that cute little flower shop and ask out the man of his dreams! With that in mind he stomped his way to his dorm room door and ripped it open only to see someone ready to knock on his door.

Oikawa watched in horror as there, at his door, was none other than Iwa-chan eyeing Oikawa and his hell of a room.

“Wow. You really are a dumbass.”

“W-w-what?”

Iwa-chan just clicked his tongue 

“How much money did you spend on flowers from my shop? Seriously.” Even though his face screamed annoyance, a faint blush was rising on his cheeks. “I should have known I’d have to do all the work.” He sighed.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa could only stare in confusion.

“Dumbass-kawa, w-will you go out with me?” From behind his back, he brought out a single blue rose.

Said rose fell to the ground as Oikawa tackled him to the floor.


End file.
